Loyauté
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - Le plus fidèle d'entre tous, le premier entre ses égaux. Rien ne pourra jamais le détourner de son devoir envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nott sait ce qui arriverait s'il se mettait à douter...


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Mars  
• **Mangemort : **Nott Sr

**La phrase suivie d'une astérisque est tirée de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La créature surgit de la forêt, calme et silencieuse, attirée par la demi-carcasse de vache déposée sur le sol par le garde-chasse. Theodore la fixa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Seuls Potter et Londubat regardaient dans la même direction que lui, et ne réagirent pas lorsque le Sombral mordit dans la carcasse. Les autres se mirent à pousser des exclamations teintées d'effarement à la vue de ce morceau de viande arraché par une force invisible, puis englouti par la créature qu'ils ne discernaient pas.

Un deuxième Sombral sortit de la forêt et rejoignit le premier, mordant à son tour dans la pièce de viande. Le visage réjoui du garde-chasse le répugnait. Ces créatures n'avaient rien de plaisant. Leur existence ne faisait que rappeler à ceux qui pouvaient les voir les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues.

— Et maintenant, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir.*

Theodore ne bougea pas, et évita soigneusement le regard du garde-chasse. Il n'était pas un phénomène de foire. Il était hors de question qu'on sache qu'il pouvait les voir, même s'il soupçonnait Potter de l'avoir d'ores et déjà démasqué.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la mort de sa mère, mais il en avait été témoin. Son père lui avait expliqué que, sous le choc, son cerveau avait effacé cet instant. Mais en troisième année, en côtoyant les Détraqueurs, même de loin, quelques réminiscences avaient refait surface. Des odeurs – celle du sang. Des sons – des cris, des pleurs. Son père lui avait alors expliqué que sa mère avait été tuée par un groupe de sorciers dissidents, qui s'en prenaient aux Sang-Purs. Qu'ils avaient épargné Theodore, parce qu'il était un enfant, mais avaient massacré sa mère.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille le cours du garde-chasse, essayant de maîtriser l'envie de vomir qui montait. L'odeur de la carcasse lui soulevait le cœur, et appelait bien trop de souvenirs flous qui semblaient l'assaillir comme une nuée d'insectes.

— Ça va Theo ?

Il hocha vivement la tête et Daphné Greengrass lui sourit gentiment.

— J'aimerais bien les voir, soupira-t-elle, ils doivent être si intéressants…

Theodore dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la gifler. Il serra les poings, et se contenta de hausser les épaules, tâchant à toute force de réprimer les envies de violence qui montaient en lui. Contre Daphné. Contre le garde-chasse. Contre les sorciers impurs, les traitres à leur sang, ceux qui avaient massacré sa mère.

~oOo~

_Mars 1978, manoir Greengrass_

Les galas mondains des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Une institution dans la société Sang-Pur. Ils avaient lieu deux fois par an, et tournaient sur les vingt-huit familles qui composaient ce cercle très fermé. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour des Greengrass de recevoir la fine élite de la société sorcière.

Leander Nott répondit au salut d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de stratégiquement s'éclipser du grand salon pour trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque. Il avait près de cinquante ans, ne s'était jamais marié, et il ne se passait plus une seule de ces soirées sans qu'une famille ne se mette en tête de lui présenter sa dernière fille à marier, des gamines tout juste sorties de Poudlard ou de Durmstrang, qui rougissaient dès qu'il posait son regard sur elles. Aucun intérêt. S'il ne s'était jamais marié, ce n'était pas pour se retrouver à vivre avec une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance maintenant.

Ces petites écervelées n'avaient pas la moindre idée du sang qui maculait ses mains, des morts qui jonchaient la route qu'il suivait. Elles voyaient sa fortune, elles le voyaient lui, quadragénaire séduisant, elles voyaient son nom, son manoir, et la pureté de son sang. Tous ces éléments qui faisaient sa fierté, mais dont il ne jugeait aucune d'elles dignes.

Son attention fut attirée par des exclamations de voix dans la pièce voisine de la bibliothèque où il se trouvait, et il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une sorcière d'un certain âge, le visage dans l'ombre, s'efforçait de recoiffer une jeune femme, qui se débattait furieusement, essayant d'échapper aux sortilèges qui sculptaient sa chevelure d'une manière qui parut à Leander bien trop complexe.

— Arrête de bouger, il reste des mèches à cacher, siffla la sorcière plus âgée.

— Je m'en fiche, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me convier, je me suis très bien passée de ces inepties jusqu'ici !

— Meli ! gronda celle que Leander reconnut finalement comme la matriarche Greengrass.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Mrs Greengrass tirant fermement par le bras celle qu'il supposait être sa fille, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Leander recula vers un coin de la pièce, le plus silencieusement possible, soucieux de s'éclipser dès que possible. Peine perdue, sa présence fut vite repérée.

— Leander ! s'exclama Mrs Greengrass. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici…

— Le bruit me monte vite à la tête, répondit-il tout en jetant un bref regard à la dénommée Meli.

— Dire que j'avais réussi à y échapper jusqu'ici, gronda-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur ses cheveux.

Aussitôt, la coiffure savante de sa mère s'évapora et la chevelure retomba en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Leander ne put masquer sa surprise. Les boucles de droite étaient d'un noir de jais, et celle de gauche… blanches comme neige. Le mélange était pour sûr saisissant.

— Meli ! s'écria sa mère.

— Non ! Ça suffit, Maman ! A Ste Mangouste, tout le monde se fiche pas mal de mes cheveux, il n'y a que toi qui en fais une maladie. Ils ne me gênent pas pour travailler, c'est tout ce que je leur demande.

Leander écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Une des filles Greengrass _travaillait_ ? Et elle n'était visiblement pas mariée… Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, en raison de cette coloration de cheveux qui selon le profil lui donnait tantôt l'air d'une jeune fille, tantôt celui d'une femme plus âgée – ou d'une Vélane, mais d'aucuns auraient dit qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment jolie pour soutenir la comparaison.

Mrs Greengrass jeta un regard plein de fureur à sa fille et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur, claquant presque la porte derrière elle. Un silence s'installa entre Leander et Meli. La jeune femme le fixait, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

— Vous travaillez ? demanda Leander pour briser le silence.

— Je suis Médicomage, depuis près de dix ans. J'ai commencé infirmière et j'ai gravi les échelons.

Dix ans ? Elle avait donc presque trente ans. Et n'était pas mariée… Il commençait à comprendre l'angoisse de Mrs Greengrass autour de la singularité physique de sa fille, et son insistance pour qu'elle participe à cette soirée.

— Et vous n'êtes pas mariée, constata-t-il.

— Vous non plus, rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

Leander ne put retenir un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

— Leander Nott.

— Je sais, je vous connais. Melinoë Greengrass, répondit-elle en serrant sa main d'une poigne ferme.

— C'est un prénom original.

— Je le dois à mes cheveux. C'était une déesse au corps noir et blanc. Au moins avait-elle un joli nom. Vu la tradition de la famille, j'aurais pu hériter de bien pire.

Les filles Greengrass héritaient de prénoms de divinités grecques depuis plusieurs générations. Leander ne pouvait lui donner tort. Après avoir vu passer dans cette famille une Eunostos et une Sterope, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse, en effet.

— Je vais rester ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle en allant prendre un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque.

— Vous êtes chez vous.

— Vous pouvez rester aussi, si vous voulez.

Leander ne se fit pas prier. Il parcourut du regard les titres des livres sur les étagères, et sentit les yeux de Melinoë fixés sur lui. Ou plus précisément sur son bras, tendus vers le haut. Il suivit son regard et aperçut la Marque, qui dépassait légèrement de sa manche remontée.

— Vous en faites partie, constata-t-elle.

— Vous l'ignoriez ?

— Je ne suis pas très liée à toutes ces histoires. Mais on récupère beaucoup de vos œuvres à Ste Mangouste.

Leander eut un petit sourire, à la pensée de certaines de ces œuvres dont il était particulièrement fier. Il ne sentait aucun reproche dans sa voix, comme si elle se contentait d'observer des faits, sans prendre de parti.

— La plupart des personnes conviées ce soir appartiennent à ce cercle, vous savez.

— Je le sais très bien. Ma famille fait partie des rares exceptions à cette règle. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de soutenir plusieurs de vos projets.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, soudain suspicieux.

— Pas vous ?

Melinoë planta son regard bleu droit dans le sien, et sans savoir pourquoi il se sentit presque mal à l'aise d'être ainsi scruté par cette jeune femme de vingt ans sa cadette.

— Je ne suis ni pour ni contre. Ça me laisse simplement indifférente. Dans mon travail, on soigne des blessures, des êtres vivants. On ne se préoccupe pas de leur ascendance. Je n'aime pas les nés-Moldus. Je ne les déteste pas. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Leander hocha la tête, réduit au silence. Il devait avouer que depuis qu'il faisait partie des Mangemorts, il s'était heurté à bien des gens en opposition totale à ses idéaux, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré ce point de vue. Melinoë ne le jugeait pas. Elle ne l'admirait pas comme bien trop de jeunes filles dont les pères appartenaient au cercle des Mangemorts. Elle ne lui reprochait pas pour autant les morts qu'il causait.

Une pensée lui vint, alors qu'il la regardait feuilleter l'ouvrage de Botanique ouvert sur ses genoux. Celle que si cette jeune femme était encore célibataire à ce jour, c'est qu'il ne s'était trouvé personne d'une trempe suffisante pour être digne d'elle.

~oOo~

_Mars 1980, manoir Nott_

Leander posa son regard sur l'enfant que l'elfe de maison lui tendait. Melinoë, à bout de souffle dans le lit, le visage luisant de sueur, eut la force de lui adresser un sourire et de lui tendre une main, qu'il saisit aussitôt. Il s'assit sur le matelas, à ses côtés, et approcha l'enfant de son épouse pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

— Ses cheveux… souffla-t-elle.

— Entièrement noirs, répondit Leander en l'embrassant.

Melinoë sourit à nouveau et se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, tandis que l'elfe et le guérisseur débarrassaient le lit du linge ensanglanté. Ce fut le moment que choisit l'avant-bras de Leander pour le brûler, comme un écho à tout ce sang.

— Je dois y aller, soupira-t-il en déposant le bébé dans les bras de Meli.

— Sois prudent.

Il acquiesça avant de prendre sa cape, son masque, et de transplaner jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Travers et Yaxley l'attendaient, l'air circonspect.

— On ne t'a pas vu à la réunion d'hier, Leander.

— Meli a accouché, le travail a duré plus de seize heures.

— Peu importe, siffla Yaxley. Lorsque le fils de Goyle est né, il n'est pas resté à pouponner, il était présent à nos côtés. C'est ta femme qui accouche, pas toi. Laisse-la se débrouiller, vous avez un elfe, il y a des guérisseurs, tu n'as aucun rôle à jouer.

— Et j'ose espérer qu'on pourra compter sur Lucius le jour où Narcissa accouchera, renchérit Travers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre d'attitude, Leander.

— Je suis présent à ses côtés depuis la première heure, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez en dire autant tous les deux. J'ai plus de trophées à mon tableau de chasse que vous deux réunis.

Travers et Yaxley échangèrent un regard rageur avant de lui tendre un parchemin qui décrivait leur mission. Il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée dès que Leander en eut pris connaissance. Rien de très compliqué, c'était presque vexant de se faire convoquer pour quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire.

— Ce sont des gamins, cracha Leander. Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus intéressant à se mettre sous la dent ?

— Les Potter ont donné du fil à retordre à Dolohov, le mois dernier. Ils sont bons, Leander, et le Maître veut qu'on l'en débarrasse. On ne sera pas trop de trois.

Leander gronda de rage mais suivit le transplanage de ses collègues. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle de Londres, non loin du Chaudron Baveur, où les sorciers se dissimulaient des Moldus pour transplaner. L'informateur n'avait pas menti, le couple des Potter y pénétra l'instant d'après. Leander retint un juron de frustration. Des gosses ! A peine âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, à peine sortis de Poudlard ! Était-ce là tout le crédit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait à son dévouement ? Le droit d'aller combattre des enfants ? Quelle gratitude…

Travers fut le premier à jeter un sortilège, qui manqua le garçon de peu. Sa compagne riposta aussitôt, avec une rapidité qui forçait le respect. L'éclair rouge frappa Yaxley à l'épaule, le faisant rugir de douleur. Le combat s'engagea, sans préambule. Les Potter n'en étaient pas à leur première embuscade.

Mais au moment où Leander allait frapper la jeune femme, la cape de cette dernière s'écarta légèrement de son corps dans un mouvement d'esquive, et dévoila un ventre légèrement arrondi. Leander se figea, pétrifié. Cet instant d'absence fut suffisant pour que la jeune femme le devance, et il sentit le sortilège de Stupéfixion le frapper avant de perdre connaissance.

~oOo~

— Tu as échoué ! siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi plus que les autres, je pensais pouvoir compter sur tes talents, sur ta loyauté, et tu as échoué !

— Je vous suis loyal, Maître, souffla Leander, encore tremblant du Doloris qu'il venait de recevoir pour avoir failli à sa mission.

Lui inanimé, Travers et Yaxley n'avaient plus eu aucune chance et avaient dû battre en retraite, emportant avec eux un sortilège de Découpe que Yaxley avait reçu dans la cuisse, lancé par le jeune Potter.

— Je continue à me demander ce qui a bien pu te faire perdre ta concentration, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Leander ne répondit pas, tâchant à toute force de fermer son esprit aux investigations de son Maître. Les effets du Doloris affectaient ses compétences en Occlumancie, mais cela suffit de justesse.

— J'ai cru entendre que ton épouse avait accouché il y a quelques heures, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Oui Maître. Elle m'a donné un fils, Theodore.

— Bien. J'espère que tu prends conscience qu'il est dans ton intérêt plus que jamais de me rester loyal, Leander.

— Je vous suis loyal, Maître, répéta-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Mais tâche de t'en souvenir.

Leander prit congé sans attendre et transplana au manoir Nott aussitôt sorti la pièce de son interrogatoire. Une sensation désagréable commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Jamais auparavant le Maître n'avait douté de sa loyauté. Et cette mission qui lui avait été confiée, cette jeune femme qu'il avait eue à combattre, dont la grossesse ne pouvait être ignorée… Il fut pris d'un vertige et dut s'appuyer contre le mur, le cœur battant.

Un test. Cette mission était un test. Sa loyauté était remise en question, et il venait de donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres la preuve qu'il n'obéissait pas aveuglément aux ordres donnés.

— Leander ? C'est toi ?

La voix fatiguée de Meli à l'étage lui redonna quelques forces et il s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.

— Je suis rentré, Meli.

Il entendit le plancher craquer et elle apparut en haut de l'escalier, appuyée à la rampe.

— Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! s'exclama-t-il en montant les marches quatre à quatre pour la soutenir.

— Je me sens très bien, murmura-t-elle. Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

Leander afficha son masque habituel et acquiesça.

— Un succès. Comme toujours.

Meli l'embrassa doucement avec un sourire.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré.

— Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Moi aussi, Meli.

~oOo~

_Mars 1985_

Près de trois ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leander avait soigneusement évité le procès, plaidant une mise sous Imperium, comme plusieurs autres Mangemorts. Theodore fêtait aujourd'hui ses cinq ans, et Meli avait tenu pour l'occasion à inviter d'autres enfants des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, dont beaucoup n'avaient que quelques mois d'écart avec Theo.

Le soleil se couchait, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Ne restaient plus que Penelope Parkinson et sa fille, ainsi que la bellle-sœur de Melinoë et ses deux filles, Daphné et Asteria, la plus jeune peinant à suivre les jeux de ses aînés.

— Je suis heureuse que nos enfants puissent grandir dans un monde sûr, dit Melinoë avec un sourire doux.

— Un monde sûr ? répéta Penelope. C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

— Nous sommes en paix, c'est l'essentiel non ?

— Et tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe qui se multiplient ? Ces Traitres-à-leur-Sang ? Ça ne te pose aucun problème ? Savoir que nos enfants vont côtoyer ces impuretés à Poudlard ?

Leander sentit son épouse frémir à ses côtés, et lui-même ne réagit pas.

— Ça m'est égal, répondit Meli. Poudlard ne recrute pas encore chez les Gobelins et les Centaures, pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'inquiétant à la situation.

— Je songe à envoyer Pansy à Durmstrang, là-bas au moins ses fréquentations seront plus sûres.

— Je préfère que Theo soit ami avec des Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt que de le récupérer aux vacances de Noël avec trois doigts en moins à cause du froid, pouffa Meli.

Leander ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais il croisa alors le regard de Penelope, qui lui glaça le sang et lui passa subitement toute envie de rire.

Les mots que lui glissa la mère de Pansy au moment de partir ne firent qu'accroître son sentiment de malaise.

— Surveille ton épouse, Leander. Ses propos ne sont pas acceptables pour une membre des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Et tu as changé, à son contact, cela n'a échappé à personne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait revenir, Leander. Or, ce jour-là, tu devras être fidèle au poste.

~oOo~

Leander ne comprit l'étendue de son erreur que quelques jours plus tard. Il avait baissé la garde. Il avait cessé de se méfier. Et cet abandon de vigilance lui avait coûté l'amour de sa vie.

Effondré dans son salon, le corps de Melinoë étendu sur le sol, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes face à Yaxley et Goyle. Sur le canapé, Theodore gisait inanimé, D'après Yaxley, il n'avait rien, et n'était qu'évanoui.

— Il s'en est fallu de peu, Leander, dit gravement Yaxley. Heureusement qu'elle nous a envoyé un Patronus de détresse.

— Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas envoyé à moi ? gémit Leander en serrant la main glacée de son épouse.

— Elle me rendait visite répondit Goyle, Gregory avait invité Theodore. Elle était près de chez moi, elle a alerté le plus proche. Je suis désolé, Leander.

— Mais qui ? QUI ? hurla Leander.

Il entendit à peine la réponse, mais les noms de Maugrey et Jones lui vrillèrent les oreilles. Impurs… Dénués de morale… Dégénérés… La colère montait en lui, à mesure que le chagrin gagnait du terrain. Le sang qui s'échappait des plaies de Meli teintait le tapis d'Orient, l'imbibait de manière indélébile. L'odeur métallique lui soulevait le cœur. Et la haine, la haine…

— Papa…

La voix de Theodore sur le canapé le fit bondir. Yaxley eut le réflexe de jeter un sortilège de désillusion sur le corps de Meli, pour que Theo ne le voie pas.

— Maman…

— Chut, Theo, je suis là… souffla Leander en le serrant contre lui. Je suis là. Maman est… partie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son fils.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit Theo ? Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens !

Mais Theo secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas… Papa, je ne me souviens de rien…

Goyle jura derrière lui.

— Son témoignage aurait été utile contre ses vermines, gronda-t-il. Mais c'est courant comme phénomène, après un tel traumatisme…

Leander n'écoutait plus. Meli était morte, tuée par ces sorciers aux mœurs dissolues. Elle ne les avait jamais haïs, mais ils l'avaient massacrée. Et lui-même avait fait l'incommensurable erreur de baisser la garde, de croire qu'il était possible de vivre en bonne intelligence avec ces personnes qu'il méprisait. Sa femme l'avait changé, en bien avait-il cru. Comme il s'était trompé… L'optimisme de Meli, sa gentillesse, l'avaient rendue vulnérable, et lui avec. Il avait cru à ses idées, il avait senti la haine le quitter peu à peu au fil des années.

Mais elle revenait, plus grande et plus aveuglante que jamais. Leander la sentait gagner son cœur, brisé de douleur. Il regarda son fils encore sonné, en larmes sur le sofa, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, d'arriver à sa mère.

Leander échangea un regard avec ses deux amis qui semblaient visiblement démunis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Yaxley en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Me préparer. Je sais où est ma place désormais. Et lorsqu'Il reviendra, lorsqu'Il renaîtra, je serai là.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai juste adoré écrire ce texte et j'aimerais beaucoup développer davantage la relation entre Leander et Melinoë un jour (je sais, je dis toujours ça quand j'écris un OS sur un couple que je n'ai jamais testé auparavant, et finalement je ne le fais jamais, mais bon, des fois qu'un jour j'aie de l'inspiration...^^)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin, du texte en général, de Nott Sr lui-même, ça me fera très plaisir :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
